Setting Roots
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1618b: When Quinn gives life-changing news, Spencer has a call to make to see just how far it would change. - Trinity series


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 77th cycle. Now cycle 78!_

* * *

**"Setting Roots"  
((Older) Santana/Brittany) Quinn/Spencer (OC)  
Trinity series  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
**

She could have gone to find him at work, told him there, but instead she waited until he got home. It turned out to be much more of a difficult task than she'd anticipated. For the time being, only she and Sophia knew what she was about to tell Spencer about, and as it was quite possibly the happiest thing that had happened in her life in a long time, it was making her antsy. She wanted to tell someone. It had been so bad that she'd picked up the phone and dialled pressed six keys on her phone before she realized she was about to put in a call to her mother… who thought she was dead.

After that, the wait for Spencer had been even more of a pain, and she'd tried to keep herself busy, looking up things for the wedding, but inevitably she would tick on to a new tab and search baby items… They were going to need so much.

When she'd heard the lock jiggling under the turn of the key, she'd startled and shut the computer before hurrying to the couch and turning the television on.

"You're here…" he looked moderately concerned. "Are you alright? I went to pick you up and they said you'd called in sick."

"Come here, sit," she nodded to the couch, by her side.

"You're starting to worry me," Spencer frowned, moving to join her, and if she didn't redirect him soon, he'd probably start feeling at her forehead.

"You might want to swap moods then," Quinn smirked.

"Why's that?" he asked, and she saw she had already managed to relieve part of his concerns. "Are you telling me you're not sick but there's still… news?" There was a special brand of concern in his voice she couldn't quite identify, but then she just smiled and remembered what she was aiming to do.

"I don't know, you tell me," she sat up straight, looking at him with the intent of news about to be delivered. "We're having a baby."

There was no chance the possibility had even entered his mind. But now that it had, it rocked his world, like fireworks exploding from his ears and inward, until the sparks had reached the part of his brain that equalled comprehension.

"We… You… I…" She had never seen him so flustered and it made her laugh.

"You're getting there," she nodded encouragingly.

"We're having a baby," he repeated the words, colored with his accent now; he was never Tommy when it was just the two of them, but at that particular time he felt more like himself than ever, her Spencer. _If this baby is born here though, then that's who we'll have to be, Allie and Tommy, forever._ "Quinn… I don't know what to say…"

"Just tell me you're happy?" she asked, just a little anxious.

"Happy?" he smiled. "Happy doesn't even begin to cover it, we're… we made a person, and if we love him or her half as much as I love you and you love me…"

"It'll be happiest kid on Earth," she beamed, and he kissed her.

X

He'd waited until Quinn had gone to bed and gone for a walk. He found the spot where he'd buried the phone, and he put in the call. It took so long to pick up, he'd been this close to hanging up.

"… middle of the night, who the f…" He'd not expected a girl's voice, but then he realized who it had to be. Catalina Lopez, Santana's sister. He used his Tommy voice.

"Is Simon there?"

"What do you think?" the half asleep voice grunted, and a few seconds later, he heard the grumblings of his old friend.

"Hello?"

"Sorry to wake you, Winger." He could practically see the young man spring up in his bed before hurrying out of it. He could hear Catalina calling after him, asking where he was going.

"I thought you said you couldn't call, or…" Winger started, whispering.

"And I probably shouldn't so I need to make it brief, alright? You need to tell me…" he paused, breathed. "Is it safe?" There was a longer pause.

"What happened? Something's changed, hasn't it?"

"Just answer the question." Another pause, and if he could have he would have reached right through the phone and shaken the guy into answering he would have.

"Sure, I mean… You could come back, you could have never left, and it would have been the same. You might be fine, or you might be in trouble, and there'd be no way of knowing, and I know that's not what you wanted. So, if I'm to answer within the parameters of your definition of safety, then… No, not yet. I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you something else, but… Oh, there's so much to tell you about everything else. They had…"

"Don't," Spencer cut him off. "I can't know anything, not if she can't, alright?"

"No, I get it, sure. But… are you two okay?" _Us three, soon. We're having a baby… I'm going to be a father…_

"As well as can be. I'll be in touch. Thanks. Get back to sleep."

Before Winger could answer, Spencer had hung up. He went and found a spot to bury the phone again, not the same as where he'd put it the last time. When it was dealt with, he'd walked back home, changed, and slipped into bed. Quinn had reacted, still sleeping, and he'd put his arm around her. She scooted herself nearer and he breathed in, kissing her shoulder. His hand lingered to her midsection. There was nothing to feel yet, no roundness, no movement, but he knew it was in there… their child. It could be a boy or a girl and he wouldn't even care. He would love either, or both if it turned out there were two… The possibilities were endless and he would be alright with any of them. He had always been a family man in waiting, and now here they were. He wanted this, and that he got to have it with his Quinn, then… he couldn't have asked for more.

THE END

* * *

_****A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
********always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!********_


End file.
